


A Promise Made, A Promise Kept

by PumpkinPatch



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 22:04:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12466896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PumpkinPatch/pseuds/PumpkinPatch
Summary: Something old, 2006-2007 level old. Original description reads so cringy, but here you go:He promised me he would return. That promise still echos in my mind. Does he remember? Max, I'm still awaiting your return. No matter what, I have yet to forget, as I hope the same is true for you as well. I miss you: Ralts.





	A Promise Made, A Promise Kept

Okay this is a maybe oneshot about Max's promise to Ralts from 'Do I Hear a Ralts?', no strong fluff or such, just a slight hint of RaltsXMax or MaxXRalts either way you call it.

tad bit of violence and a small amount of strong bad words such as bastard or shit.

(Blahbla...) is Pokemon speech.

/Ladida.../ is telepathic speech.

"Heheehe..." is human speech.

Bold is flashbacks.

Takes place about four to six years after the Ralts episode occurred.

 

\--

I promise. And my words still hold true.

Ralts had been waiting for a long time, even though it had been years the memory was still fresh in her mind albeit blurred.

He let go of my hand and started to back out. I got sad and started to hug Max hoping he'd listen to what I was going to say. As the wind began to blow, I spoke to him, /Promise me, promise me you'll come back./ I begged. "I promise, I'll come back again, when I become a trainer." he made that promise and then nodded to my mother Gardevoir who nodded back and teleported, then my sister Kirlia teleported, and finally I too disappeared. And I assume he continued on his journey with the others.

Max... have you forgotten your promise?

Ralts shook her head, No I shouldn't doubt him. Max and me made that promise together and he will come back to get me.

/I must have faith.../

Meanwhile...

A boy was wandering through the forest. He wore glasses that were still too big for his face, a green short sleeved shirt, a blue backpack, blue long legged pants, and a belt with six hooks where Pokeballs would go. In his hand was a Pokenav, and he was searching the area thoroughly for something, or was it someone?

Where is she? I've searched this whole forrest and still I've yet to find her. Could she have forgotten? It has been almost five and a half years since then...

he shook his head and banished such a thought, No, I'm sure she hasn't given up on me, so why should I give up on her.

He walked on, not paying any attention to where he was going. Then he tripped and rolled down a hill.

Upon reaching the bottom he slid forward on his stomach, and bumped into a sleeping Victreebel, his Pokenav sent sprawling far away into the bushes way out of reach, but that was about to be the least of his concerns.

(Who disturbs me?! Human?! I haven't eaten human in over three years.) screeched the hungry venus flytrap Pokemon. "Uh, oh..." the boy realized his mistake, Perhaps they were right about having at least one Pokemon to defend me.

he quickly stood up and backed away, "You wouldn't like me, I'm too tough and gamey."

(let's find out,) it screeched and lunged forward, its fangs quickly sinking into his unprotected left arm.

His eyes widened to the size of baseballs, and he screamed,

"AAaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhh!"

"AAaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhh!"

Ralts body jerked, A human! In trouble, could it be? Using her psychic powers she flew(Or is it hovered?) towards the scream.

Sounds like it's in pain, a Pokemon attack, maybe? ...! Wait, what's that?

She stopped something catching her eye /It looks like a Pokenav./ she lifted the object out from the bushes and pressed a button, "I am Jaxon, I am both a Pokenav and Pokedex in one, I belong to Max Maple, if found please return to-"

She pressed another button and a picture of a familiar looking boy appeared. She let out a gasp. /He's here! And he's in grave danger! I've got to save him!/

Ralts flew upwards to get a better veiw, Where are you Max just make a little noise and I'll find you.

She began to scan the ground, difficult to do for all those trees. Infact the only way she can ever hope find him quick enough to save him would be to hover throughout the forest in circles, but she sighs and zooms down and off through the forest.

she stops when she hears another voice this time pokain, (Human blood tastes better than I remember,) and rage pours throughout her entire being.

The boy had tears streaming from his pain filled brown eyes. He began to punch and claw at the Victreebel with his good right arm, trying to gouge the pitcher Pokemon's eyes out, he had been told that doing such not only worked on Totodiles and their evos, but also just about anything else that would clamp onto you and refuse to let go.

"Let me go! You damnation of a crappy chlorophyll leaching bastard! Stupid Flytrap, let my Freaking arm go! Aaaahhh!" he began to yell louder as mild acid slowly started to eat away at his trapped apendage.

(I like to savour my victoms, let them suffer a slow, painful death.) it said through a maw full of arm.

(You son of ferdalizer fodder!) Ralts shouted as she psychicly removed the Victreebel's tooth lined jaws off of the boys arm. floating his Pokeditty into his hands. /Hi Max long time no see./ she said casually as she was now certain that that was who he was.

"Ralts? That really you?" he said, but shut up when he noticed she was beating the shit out of the plant. The Victreebel literary acided itself in terror.

/How stupid can you be?! Of all the humans you got him and hurt him too! You will regret doing so!/ she backing onto a cliff as she yelled and then set it ablaze using her mind. she hovered back to his side after punting the weed over the edge, or at least the charred remains of it.

Max was looking pale and his arm had acid still eating at the skin while blood flowed like a crimson tide from the deep bite marks.

"Ralts... it's nice to see you again..." he said hugging her loosely with only his good right arm before promptly fainting. /Max! Max, are you okay?!/ Nothing, the only sign of life was the faint rise of his chest, noticing the holes in his shirt she lifted it up and gasped at the sight of almost two dozen leech seeds soaking up his energy.

/Bastard plant./ she muttered and dug about in his backpack, upon finding a pocket knife she stared at it for a couple of seconds before nodding and returning to his side, the blade drawn.

About fifty two seconds later...

There, it had been finished, each seed had been dug out of his stomach. Ralts slumped back, Even with psychic powers that was hard. She noticed he had yet to awaken and grew more worried by the second. Why hasn't his eyes opened? Surely he can open his eyes. she began to shake him worriedly. /Max, open your eyes! Speak to me... I've got to get you to a Poke center./

The roles are reversed this time around... I guess fate has an odd sense of humor. Good thing I can teleport him there.

And that she did, boy Ralts had never seen such an upset Nurse Joy before. "Is that who I think it is?" she asked a hand held to her mouth in surprise. Her question was answered by a curt nod from the destressed Ralts.

"Oh my looks like... A grass type attacked him, no?" Another curt nod. "Chansey! Stretcher for a medium sizerd Pokemon please." she called as two pink egg bearers ran forward with a stretcher. They gently lifted him up and sat him onto the stretcher, and then quickly hauled Max off to be treated. "Don't worry," Joy assured. "We may be used to treating Pokemon, but we can still tend to humans."

Two hours later...

Max woke up to a slight weight on his chest upon looking up, he saw Ralts sleeping there. "Ralts..." he began. /Yes?/ she responded and lifted her groggy head up to stare at him. "I never forgot." she smiled /I know, and neither did I. So as soon as you're healed I can go with you on your journey./ This time he smiled, "Friends forever and partners on the journey... Thank you Ralts... for everything."

Then he dozed off again. Ralts chuckled softly/Forever friends./ then she too laid her head down onto his chest and fell asleep listening to his heartbeat.


End file.
